the Marauding Order
by ShadowKitsune1551
Summary: What would happen if Sirius had been with Mcgonagall when the Potter's were killed, what if Sirius had told her every thing and begged her to take Harry in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that privilege is J.K.'s

'thinking'

"talking"

Prolog

On the night of October, 31st a man in a black cloak appears in the village of Godrics Hollow with a resounding _**CRACK.**_ The man, known as Lord Voldemort, had just got information on the boy he was hunting from one of his followers, Peter Pettigrew. This boy he was after was the one that a prophecy had said would defeat him. 'If I kill him now then there will b no threat and then I will rule the world the way I see fit' thought Voldemort. He came to the house at the end of the street, opened the gate and walked up the walkway. When he got to the door he froze. 'Do I just blast my way in or do I knock first' he thought with a smirk, 'the hell with it' and blasted down the front door.

A man came bounding around the corner wand raised, "Lily take Harry and run Voldie's here" said the man over his shoulder. Needless to say Voldemort was angered by the nickname this man had used and decided that the man had to die. The duel lasted a staggering fifteen minutes 'damn nobody has lasted that long against me before only Dumbledore this boy could be a problem'. The duel ended with the usual _Avada Kadavra_ spell and he headed up the stairs in the direction that the woman and baby had gone. He walked to a door where he could here crying on the other side. He opened the door and there standing in front of him holding her wand was the woman with auburn hair and green eyes. "Not Harry please, please not Harry" she said in a cry, "out of my way stupid girl" said Voldemort as he pushed her aside and aimed the curse. _Avada Kadavra_ "not harry" the woman said as she dove infront of the spell and then stilled. "Stupid girl I'm going to kill him anyway" Voldemort said aloud as he looked at her now lifeless body.

He then he set his eyes back on the boy, leveled his wand and muttered the curse _Avada Kadavra_. He watched the spell from across the room and froze in shock as the unblockable killing curse was rebounded in his direction. In his shock he had no time to doge and his last thought was 'what the..HOW!', then all was blackness as his spirit fled the now destroyed house to find someplace to hide and lay low for a while just as Dumbledore arrives on the scene.

Hundreds of miles away Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black were talking over a cup of tea. "So you and Peter switched?" asked Minerva, "yea, I…" Sirius's response was interrupted as a brown eagle owl landed on the table and stuck out its leg to Minerva.

_Minerva,_

_The potter house has been destroyed and James and lily have been killed I would like you to meet me at privet drive so we can talk and hand harry over to his last remaining relatives_

_Albus_

"Sirius, James and lily are dead and their house has been destroyed" Minerva said in shock handing the letter to Sirius. "PETER BETRAYED THEM THAT SNIVLEING COWARED" Sirius roared. "Minerva you can't let him give Harry to them they will only abuse him they hate all to do with magic" Said Sirius. "Are you going to take him" she inquired. "No I can't I'm bad with kids and I need to find Remus and explain every thing so he doesn't believe I did this we didn't have time to tell him yet" he said. "Sirius promise me you won't go after Peter, Harry will need his godfather and his uncle Remus" said Minerva. "I promise I won't go after him but I don't know what me and Remus will do, he cant find work because of his condition and cant take Harry for the same reason, and I just got fired" he said. "I'll talk to Albus and see if I can get you and Remus a job at Hogwarts" she said. "Thank you Minerva I would be happy to take the flying and Quidditch job that just opened but I think we should talk to Remus about a position for him first" said Sirius.

"Agreed, now enough of this what are we going to do with Harry Sirius as his godfather it's your decision". "Minerva I know you were a good friend of Lily's would it be too much to ask if you took him in please" Sirius said in a pleading tone. Manirva smiled "I'd love to Sirius and don't beg, Marauders don't beg" she said. Sirius stared at her in shock 'how did she know' "you knew?" "Yes Lily told me after her wedding and I congratulate all of you on your accomplishments and wish for you to help me start training Harry early I have a feeling this isn't over" she said. Sirius smiled "I'd love too me and Mooney both will, when will we start" he asked. "Well his magical core will be fully mature at the age of five so we will start then I would like to start with the animagus transformation first and your help would be useful" she answered. "Great sounds good, now you should get to Albus while I try to find Remus" said Sirius going back to the point. "Yes I will go and good luck Sirius you and Remus are always welcome at the McGonagall house. "Thanks Minerva, see you soon" he said and dissaparated with a loud _**CRACK**_. Manirva stood and locked up the house and with another _**CRACK**_ the house was empty.

Once Minerva had arrived she transformed into her animagus form, a gray tabby cat. She had transformed for two reasons. The first was because it was broad daylight and the second was that she wanted to check out these muggles and see if what Sirius had said was true. As she watched she found that Sirius's words were true and she agreed they were the worst shed ever seen. When night fell her feline hearing heard a faint _pop_ from the end of the street. She walked over to Albus and as she walked she transformed. "Ah good to see you Minerva, we'll just wait for Hagrid to bring Harry and then we will be off to find Sirius" he said. "Sirius and I were talking when your letter arrived he is searching for Remus to tell him what happened to their friends" she stated calmly waiting for the sudden flash of anger that would come do to his defensive nature to his cousins, she wasn't disappointed. "What you had him in your living room and you just let him go we need to find him so he can stand trial" he snapped with fire in his eyes.

Minerva then explained how Sirius and Peter had convinced Lily and James to make Peter the secret keeper instead of Sirius. "So this is in fact Peters fault, well he'll probably be long gone by now for fear of Sirius and Remus, lets drop Harry off and lets go" he said in a defeated tone. "We also talked about that because as Harry's Godfather it is his decision and he asked me to take Harry because these muggles if you can call them that from what I've seen they hate all to do with magic and will abuse him and we don't want that for this poor child" said Manirva. Albus sighed "they can't be that bad" he said. "I've been watching them all day Albus, I agree with Sirius and I refuse to let something like that happen to Harry after loosing his parents". Albus sighed again "alright when Hagrid gets here you can take him but I want you to strengthen the wards around your grounds" he said. "I don't have a problem with that Albus, I think I'm going to ask Sirius and Remus to live at my house as well I have plenty of room then they will always be near Harry" she said.

They both looked up as they heard a motor in the sky and they saw a light coming towards them. When it came closer they saw Sirius's charmed motor cycle with Hagrid flying it. When he landed he took off his goggles and said "evening professors". "Evening Hagrid" they both replied. "Hagrid there has been a change of plans professor McConagall is going to take Harry and raise him with the help of Sirius and Remus" said albus. "I know professor I ran into them on the way here and Sirius said to take his bike and get Harry to Minerva and to tell her that they needed to pick up some things and get anything worth salvaging from James and Lily's place" Hagrid replied. "I'm so glad that Harry here is going to live with someone that will love him and take care of him" said Hagrid while handing Harry to Minerva.

"Well I better be off its getting late and I should get this little one into a proper bed" said Minerva. Minerva then looked at Albus and said "Albus Sirius said that he just got fired and Remus cant get a job because of his condition, and when I said I would see if I could get them a job at the school Sirius said he would be glad to take the flying and Quidditch job that just opened and we are going to talk to Remus later".

"Tell Sirius that he can indeed have the job and I suggest that with the two of you at the school that Remus stay at the house to watch Harry, the house elves can look after him for the day a month that Remus needs" Albus replied. "I'll tell them and Remus would no doubt agree he has never had time to spend enough to be around Harry and they could use the bonding time, thank you Albus" said Minerva. "Well I must be off bye Hagrid, bye Albus your both welcome any time" and with a _**CRACK**_ she back in her living room to see Remus and Sirius sitting on the couch talking, she smiled.

Sirius and Remus looked up at the sound and saw a smiling Minerva with Harry in her arms. "Come on Min me and Remus set up a nursery for Harry while you were gone" said a smiling Sirius. She followed Sirius and Remus into a room on the second floor that was decorated in Red, Green, Silver, and gold along with a couple couches and chairs, a TV charmed to work on a shelf over the fire place with a VCR and a Sega Genesis along with games and videos in a book case next to it. Off in the corner there was a desk and a bunch of book cases. When she asked they said that they set it up so that they could just change the bed and Harry could still live and then work in there. She placed Harry in his new crib and covered him up placed a kiss on his forehead with Sirius and Remus doing the same and walked down to the living room with them.

She sat in a puffy chair while Remus and Sirius sat on the couch. She looked at them and said "now messers Padfoot, Mooney take out your law book and perform the induction ritual Mistress Whiskers would like to join the legendary Marauders". They just sat there and gaped at her. Seeing there reactions she burst into laughter "well are you going to sit there out are you going to induct me". "What are you serious" asked Remus. "Yes Mooney I am, the Marauders are a family one in which by taking Harry in I have unofficially joined, I merely wish to make it official and since I'm already an animagus it makes it easier and I'd like to have some unofficial fun at school and cause a little chaos" she said.

"Who are you and what did you do with our Professor McGonagall" Sirius asked. "Sitting right in front of you and I'll let you know I was quite the prankster in my day, just like you guys not a single teacher could catch me" she replied. "Remus go get the book it's on the dining room table" said Sirius while smiling brightly. Smiling wide at Minerva's reason to join their family Remus went and got the book. When he came back the book was open to the first page, he handed it to Sirius. Sirius pointed his wand at the book and said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Minerva watched as the words of the page seamed to bleed onto the red paper in golden letters. Sirius and Remus then said together with their hands on the book "Messers Padfoot and Mooney here by instate Mistress Whiskers, Minerva McGonagall, into the Marauders. Do you swear that you are up to no good" they asked while looking at Minerva and motioned for her to place her hand on the book. She did and said "I Mistress Whiskers do solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Sirius closed the book and watched as the name Mistress Whiskers was added to Messers Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"I see you took Peter out" Whiskers observed. "Well he's not a Marauder any more that little traitor" said Mooney. "I talked to Albus Sirius and said you get the job but that maybe Remus should stay with harry until he goes to school, I agree I know you never really had time to spend with Harry Remus and now is the time that you can bond with him." "Thank you Minerva I would gladly watch Harry while you two are at school though the house elves will have to watch him for the night of the full moon" Remus said. "its all taken care of guys and go pick out a room and get your stuff your moving in here so you can help me with Harry" replied Minerva. "Well Mooney, Padfoot I'm going to get some sleep life around here is about to get busy." "Ok Whiskers we'll go get our rooms in order and then get some shuteye too" said Sirius. Silently they all agreed that life was going to get a lot harder while watching Harry as he had some how been born with he ability to apparate but the wards prevented him from leaving the grounds and there are nothing dangerous on the grounds so it was ok, they also agreed that if this talent was any proof, Harry was going to be very interesting to teach and very fun to be around. With that thought the Marauders new and old, fell a sleep dreaming of what it would be like in a few years


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

shadowkitsune1551


End file.
